North Pole Adjacent
by Badd Wolf
Summary: A series of one shots for the Christmas season, based off the ABC Family original movie Snow and Snow 2. complete for now,but new stories come this Christmas.
1. Fate

**Title: **Fate

**Summary: **All Sandy wanted at the moment was for him to remember her if nothing else but to give a glimmer of a Christmas miracle that was greatly needed.

**Author's notes:** Set between the almost kiss on the bridge between Nick and Sandy before she ran after Buddy to see what was going on with Buck.

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own Snow/Snow 2 or it's characters…they all belong to ABC Family.

* * *

She shouldn't have been doing this in the first place. The questioning, the light flirting and the questions that were really hints. And now this, him leaning in and she doing the same; it was weird. Sure they were married but he didn't remember a single thing about her, how they met, and pretty much his entire life. She sighed shoving her hands further into her pockets as he said that he would feel it if someone special was looking for him. It nearly broke her heart.

And now…. well she wasn't sure what was happening now. The walk to go back to a store to get soda had started well enough, but now here they were on the same bridge, and the same conversation with a few things different. They both stopped again and he was looking down at her, with his incredible blue eyes. She needed to avoid it…this whatever was about to happen earlier, no matter how much she wanted it to.

Her mind was warring with itself. She loved him, she was married to him, kissing him was a normal thing to do. But she shouldn't, mainly because he didn't even remember her at all which broke her heart. And kissing him would break it even more because she knew that he would just be falling in love with her and that it wouldn't be like how it was before. She didn't want to risk it.

"Hey Sandy"

She looked up meeting his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you believe in fate?" he asked turning his head to look up into the night sky.

"Why?"

"Yes or no"

She thought for a moment, looking up at the sky too hoping that maybe it held some answers. Well she did have lousy time dating before Buck…. well it wasn't as bad before Buck. But she did hit a dry spell after him, not like she was so desperate that she would even spend a night with that jerk. Then she met him, all because he wanted to get his reindeer back, and it had been magical those few days. She smiled a little, so she could say she believed in fate. Hell he believed in it, he even said that maybe coming there was probably not about finding Buddy but finding her.

"Yeah, I do believe in fate" she replied, smiling at him. The world be damned if this was leading up to what might break her heart a little bit more. He looked down from the sky and looked at her, smiling back.

"Me too" he said. "You know why?" she shook her head "because I think we were supposed to run into each other"

"Literally" she teased. He laughed nodding in agreement.

"Sandy…." He paused his smile fading a bit looking at her, then he quickly looked away. "Sandy…what? What's your last name?"

She raised an eyebrow. Odd question, but the real question was how was she going to answer it. Brooks? Snowden? Clause?

"Snowden, Sandy Snowden"

He chuckled, "seriously? Sandy Snowden"

"Parents had a weird sense of humor," she explained. _Yeah laugh it up Nick, because it's your last name too_ his smile returned though and his eyes rested on hers.

He turned to face her and leaned in. her heart jumped almost out of her chest as she found herself leaning in as well. She had missed this. Kissing him, a simple kiss. Nothing over the top, just a kiss, but it was enough to make her feel bubbly inside. She smiled into his lips and his arms slowly wrapped around her waist and unconsciously her hands were resting on his upper arms.

They parted and he leaned his forehead on hers, like he used to whenever he kissed her when he wasn't rushing to feed the reindeers, busy making toys or going over his list a few more times.

"Wow" he murmured.

"Yeah" she replied smiling, turning her head up to look at him.

And then the king of worst timing appeared with a light snort. She sighed a bit annoyed.

"I have to go…I'll see you back at the club" she muttered, unwillingly slipping out of his arms and heading off towards the several trees that Buddy was standing near.

"Is it Mr. so complicated?" he asked making her stop. She turned around and took a deep breath.

"Um…. I let you know when I do" she replied for jogging after the reindeer.


	2. Beginnings

**Title: **Beginnings

**Summary:** It was awkward, she'd agree to that, but that didn't make her change her mind about being with him forever.

**Author's Note:** set after Nick and Sandy get back from flying in the sleigh.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Snow/Snow 2 it belongs to ABC Family. *sigh* wish I did though.

* * *

She took it all in. this was her home now; well...it was really _their_ home now. She liked that, _their_ home. She took her coat off and had placed it on a nearby table when she finally noticed the very quiet space that Nick was currently occupying.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked turning to face him. Nick Snowden, Santa Claus, Jolly old St. Nick, the big Christmas cheese was standing there with a huge smile on his face, hands in his pant pockets. She put her hands on her hips. "And what are you smiling about?"

Another question went unanswered and she proceeded to cross her arms over her chest. "Nick…."

That seemed to shake him out of his little daydream. "Sorry, it's just a little hard to believe you know….you here….with me" he gulped, now looking a little more shy than he had been two minutes ago when they got back from flying all over the world.

She took a few steps closer. "Or did you forget to breathe…again?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, nope" he answered as she took another step forward. "Hot coco" He blurted.

She looked at him confused. "Hot chocolate" she repeated, looking a bit skeptical.

"I would really like some hot coco, wouldn't you?" he asked before scurry off towards the kitchen, or at least what Sandy believed to be the kitchen. She followed after him wondering how shy could he be after telling her that he loved her, wanted her to be in his world, and telling her that the first time he saw her that he forgot to breathe.

"Nick?"

He looked up from one of the many cupboards to look at her. "Yes Sandy?"

"Are you really this shy?"

"Um…not normally just around you" he answered before blushing and returning to the task of finding the hot chocolate mix. She smiled a little to herself before retreating to the couch she had spotted earlier. Ten minutes later he appeared bearing a tray with two mugs on it. She took one and he took the other, placing the tray on the small table in front of the couch.

"So…what happens next?" she asked, leaning into the corner of the opposite end of the couch from where he was sitting.

He took a sip from his mug as he settled in opposite of her on the couch, turned towards her. He shrugged, "I'm not sure really. Dad never really said what happened after him and mom met. So from here on out it's" he made a gesture with his free hand in the air and a noise she couldn't identify. "Blank, empty, a mystery" she giggled into her cup.

"Curious…. um…. Buck?" he said rather quickly before drinking from his mug.

"Are you jealous of Buck?" she asked an amused smile growing on her face. "The man who doesn't have manners and likes to shot animals"

"Well I dunno, he's really strong and he likes to punch people" on that note he rubbed his stomach like it still hurt from the other day. "Oh icicles, I stole his girlfriend"

This made Sandy snort into her drink as she was about to take another swig from the cup. The snorting into the warm liquid resulted in her getting it all over her face and an uncontrollable laugh attack. Nick only looked on confused as she laughed. The laughter slowly died down and she put her mug on the coffee table so that she wasn't in danger of spilling anymore on the couch or on her face. He found a napkin before her hand even reached one and he wiped the brown drink off her face like she was four.

"Buck and I broke up months ago, but he never seemed to understand that" Nick cocked his head a little in a silent question. "I don't want to talk about it" she murmured as she quickly glanced away and towards the tree that just took someone's entire attention when they walked into the house. Nick scooted closer to her and put his own, and already empty, cup down on the coffee table as well.

"You know, the reason he punched me in the stomach was because he thought I was putting some moves on you" he said trying to get her to talk. His words did not have the desired affect.

"That's the second thing in the past few days that I've caused. Oh I'm sorry Nick" she moved away from her corner and moved to be closer to him.

"Sandy, you didn't even know in both cases and well Buck's a jerk."He soothed putting his arm around her shoulders. "Also, it wasn't your fault that Buddy showed up at your zoo" he paused, blushing a little "though I'm happy he did" she flashed him a smile.

"Buck and I met about two months after I started working at the zoo" she started. She continued to tell him about how it wasn't until a year later did she learn about his hunting. She didn't break up with him just then though, mainly because she hadn't seen the room with all the heads mounted on the walls. When she happened upon the room she had been staying the night. Two minutes later she was driving back to the boarding house without a word to Buck.

Nick was quiet the whole time, just listening. And when she was finished he only looked up and smiled a little at her. "Do you think he might be a problem?" she asked. Another cock of his head in a silent question was her only answer. "Like, would he cause another Christmas disaster" she clarified. He shook his head.

"No I don't think so." He replied, holding her closer. "I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore"


	3. 4 am Conversations

**Title**: 4 a.m. Conversations

**Summary: **Nick wasn't sure why she was up that early when the zoo didn't open until 10.

**Author's Note: **set before Nick went to the zoo to visit Sandy

**Disclaimer:** don't own Snow/Snow 2…rawr

* * *

He still had yet to prefect the landing when he came through mirrors but the landings were getting easier. But he was shocked that no one in the house had awoken up and came to investigate the noise that came about from him crashing into the door. He stood up a bit dizzy at first but it subsided soon enough. He looked around the small room that wasn't filled with anything other than the mirror, closet drawers, a desk, and a single bed, and now the floor sprinkled with snow.

The bump on his head wasn't going to let him sleep anytime soon, and even if he was going to sleep he probably would have stayed at home, but he hadn't been tired when he fed the reindeer. That is until he touched the mirror and had one foot in it. So the best thing to do in a time like this…find something to eat. Careful to skip the steps which creaked he made his way to the kitchen only to find that he wasn't the only one with the idea.

She was sitting at one of the older chairs that surrounded the square table that was in the kitchen waiting for something with a glass of water in her hand. He took a step into the room and the floor made a sound that made her jump a little bit. She looked towards the door for a moment taking it in that there was another person in the room before going back to staring at the wall. He wanted to say something, but it was probably not the best thing to do since he wasn't sure if she had heard the loud crash from upstairs, if she was or wasn't a morning person which if she wasn't it wouldn't be good for him to disturb her(which he had learned the hard way one fateful morning when he ran into his mom feeding the reindeer).

Plus he wasn't sure if he was in complete control of his emotions and reactions around her just yet. He found a box of cookies and stole two of them before heading back to the door. before he finally left her alone in the room. "Good morning" he offered with a small smile, hoping he wasn't going to get a death glare. She turned her head once more to the door and yawned.

"Morning"

he learned one thing about the blond woman he had seen at the zoo with Buddy that morning. She wasn't a morning person, she was civil morning person. Indifferent to the time of day, she was just nice to everyone.


	4. Their Christmas

**Title: **Their Christmas

**Summary:** after everything that had happened, all she wanted to do was go to bed but Nick still had one more surprise for her.

**Author's Note: **Post-Snow 2.

Sorry that this took so long to put up here. Been busy with break being over and school.

**Disclaimer:** don't own Snow/Snow 2

* * *

She threw her coat off, not bothering to put it anywhere she might find it again later on. She didn't care; actually all she wanted right now was to go to bed.

"Good night Nick" she called as she made her way up the staircase with a yawn. If this was how Christmas was going to be every year she was heavily considering just sleeping all year.

"But I still have to give you your Christmas present" he called up the stairs. She stopped and looked down at him "just come back down for a…not even 5 minutes" he gave her his puppy dogface, damn him. He knew she couldn't resist that look. She sighed and gave in, walking back down the steps. His face burst into a huge grin and then he ran off to some corner of the house that she didn't know existed.

When he reappeared he had a simple, small, black box in his hand. He shuffled awkwardly. She half smiled as she came down the stairs. "Nick? What's that?"

He shuffled again. "Well, we never really had a…um…a _formal_ engagement" he replied.

He got down on one knee. "So…will you marry me?" he opened the black box to reveal silver band with sapphire and on either side of it were two small diamonds. "It was my moms," he added.

Her smile got bigger. "A little late for that question isn't it?" she teased, pulling him up from his position. "But yes, of course I will" she added. He grinned at her and put the ring on her finger where the silver band of her wedding ring was already. "Can I go to bed now?" she asked, biting back a yawn. He nodded, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Yeah, it's been a long day"

"More like three" she corrected. He laughed and nodded, putting the box back in pocket. He put his arm around her.

"The point is, we still have a very long year ahead of us. And possibly another future Christmas disaster that might involve Buck" he finished.

She groaned. "Don't even joke about that," she said as they started up the stairs, he laughed. "Merry Christmas Nick."

His grin only got wider. "Merry Christmas Sandy"


End file.
